Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic equipment unit chiefly formed of a circuit board on which electronic parts are mounted and which has a re-attachable connection terminal to establish an electrical connection with an off-board device, and more particularly, to improvements of an electronic equipment unit having a resin encapsulation structure and a manufacturing mold assembly thereof.
Description of the Related Art
There is an electronic control device formed by providing an external connection connector to an end portion of a circuit board on which electronic parts are mounted and integrally molding all the components with encapsulation resin.
For example, PTL 1 (JP-A-2010-67773 (FIG. 1, Abstract, and paragraph 0002)) discloses an electrical and electronic control device and a manufacturing method thereof. The disclosed invention is applied to an electrical and electronic control device mounted to an automobile where it is required to protect a wiring board and electronic parts mounted on the wiring board by preventing the entry of water and a corrosive gas. A highly-reliable electrical and electronic control device capable of suppressing a decrease in productive efficiency due to a size increase of an electronic circuit board and a manufacturing method thereof can be obtained by performing the following steps as depicted in FIG. 1: a step of mounting electronic parts 1a and 1b on a wiring board 2; a step of encapsulating the electronic parts 1a and 1b mounted on the wiring board 2 with heat-curable resin 5; a step of mounting an external connection terminal 3 which electrically connects an electronic circuit on the wiring board 2 and an external electronic circuitry system; and a step of integrally encapsulating the wiring board 2 and the previously rein-encapsulated electronic parts 1a and 1b with heat-curable resin 7.
Also, there is an IC card formed by providing external connection card edge terminals to an end portion of a circuit board on which electronic parts are mounted and integrally molding substantially all the components except for a card edge terminal region.
For example, PTL 2 (JP-A-2001-344587 (FIG. 1 and Abstract)) discloses a printed-wiring board, an IC card module using the same, and a manufacturing method of the same. Referring to FIG. 1, an IC card module 10 is formed of a printed-wiring board 11 having wiring 12 printed on a top surface, semiconductor devices 13 mounted on the printed-wiring board 11, wires 14 connecting the wiring 12 and the semiconductor devices 13 to each other, chip parts 15, such as a resistor and a capacitor, and resin 16 encapsulating the semiconductor devices 13 and the wires 14. The semiconductor devices 13 and terminals 18 are provided on a substrate 17 at positions spaced apart from each other.
When an IC card manufactured using the IC card module 10 and an external device provided with an IC card slot are connected to each other, a connection can be established without a need to insert the semiconductor devices 13 into the slot when the terminals 18 are inserted into the slot. Hence, it becomes possible to manufacture an IC card having a structure that allows the semiconductor devices 13 to be unaffected by mechanical stress from the outside and heat from the external device.
Also, PTL 3 (JP-A-8-58275 (FIG. 2 and Abstract)) discloses a manufacturing method of an IC card, a connection method of an IC card, and an IC card. Referring to FIG. 2, both surfaces of a wiring board 12 equipped with electrical parts 14 are pinched by supporting pins 44 protruding from an inner surface of a mold. When a cavity 34 defined by an upper mold 30 and a lower mold 32 is filled with resin injected from a plunger 48, the wiring board 12 is forced to undergo deformation by a filling pressure. However, because the both surfaces of the wiring board 12 are pinched by the supporting pins 44 from the both sides, deformation and damage are prevented. After the wiring board 12 is released from the mold, portions abutted by the supporting pins 44 form holes from the surface of a resin layer to the wiring board 12. The wiring board 12, however, undergoes neither deformation nor damage caused by a filling pressure of a resin material during the molding.